The Marauders' Journal to Aid Mischief Making
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: 'Welcome. This is one of the pages of our journal to aid mischief making, all of which have been hidden by us somewhere around Hogwarts during this, our last year. We hope that you will take this chance to continue our illustrious legacy of pranking or pranking, and generally making the lives of our Professors' hell. Signed, The Marauders; Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
1. Why Snape Makes A Beautiful Girl

**Page 1:**

**Why Snape Makes A Beautiful Girl**

'Hey! Sirius!'

Sirius turned to look at James. 'What is it?'

'I've got a brilliant idea for a prank,' James said with a mischevious glint in his eye.

Sirius felt a grin start to creep up on his face. 'I'm listening…'

Severus Snape sat at the Slytherin table, completely unaware of the prank the newly christened Marauders had in store for him.

'Hey, Pete! Pete!' James whispered at the Gryffindor table.

'Yeah?'

'Snape's alone! Let's do it now.'

'Now? I don't know…' Peter replied, sounding doubtful. 'We'd decided to do it during Potions, hadn't we?'

'Yeah, but Evans is always with him during classes. This is the best possible time – she can't sit with him during meals. Besides, this way, our prank has a larger audience.'

'But there're so many people here – I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the entire school,' Peter whispered, eyes darting nervously around the Great Hall.

'Oh go on Pete! No one will remember your part in this one after they see Snape,' Sirius said, butting into the conversation. He was nearly bouncing in anticipation of the prank.

'Well…okay. If you're sure,' Peter agreed, still seeming unsure about it all.

As Peter made his way towards the Slytherin table, Remus shot an unnoticed spell at Snape.

When the Marauder reached Snape, he got down on his knees. Before the sneering boy could open his mouth, Peter took a deep breath, before he started to recite:

'Oh fair maiden!

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…'

As soon as the first word left Peter's mouth, Remus' spell took effect. Snape's school robes transformed into an elaborate Victorian ball gown. His hair grew rapidly, stopping only when it reached to mid-back.

The hall dissolved into hysterical laughter at the sight. McGonagall made her way towards the Gryffindor table, though, at the display of transfiguration that should have been much beyond the capability of first-years, even her frown was not as severe as it would have usually been.

Before McGonagall could catch sight of the notebook in his hands, Remus stuffed it into his bag. He doubted the Professor would be amused at the boys' plans for the books. But, at the end, Hogwarts' introduction to its new master pranksters had gone off splendidly – and their first prank had been duly recorded by Remus (in his role as record-master general) in the new _Marauders' Journal of Pranks, Prank Items, and Other Aids to Mischief Making._

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 126. Victorian England_

_50 Different Friendships Challenge, Prompt 21. New (Friendship - The Marauders)_

_Double or Nothing Challenge, 360-440 words_


	2. The Revenge of the Teacher's Pet

**Page 13 – Always Be Wary of the Teacher's Pets**

"MR POTTER!"

The bellowing voice of the diminutive Charms professor came as a shock to everyone. Professor Flitwick was one of the nicest teachers at Hogwarts, and he rarely ever lost his temper, so this display of uncharacteristic anger shook everyone to the core.

James Potter approached the desk at the front of the class with shaking legs. He was never one to be nervous when he was in trouble for a prank, but the reaction of the Charms professor, combined with the fact that he hadn't done anything this time had made him rather unsure of himself.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr Potter?" Flitwick asked, staring at James sternly.

Before James could reply, he turned to the rest of the students standing around in the ruins of the Charms classroom and waved them away. "Class is dismissed," he said as the students walked out of the room.

The three remaining Marauders exchanged worried glance as they walked out. In a unanimous, wordless decision, they decided to wait outside for James to meet them.

As the door closed behind the last student, James thought he heard the sound of his unfair doom.

About half an hour later, a shell-shocked James Potter walked out of the classroom. As soon as his friends saw him, they crowded around him worriedly.

"Are you okay Prongs?" Peter asked nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it," James said.

"But-"

"Leave it Sirius," James said with a tone of finality.

"You know you deserved that, right?" a girl's voice interrupted the boys' discussion.

As soon as James saw the red-headed Gryffindor Prefect standing in front of him, he lit up, returning to usual happy self.

"Hello Evans! Here to finally agree to go out with me?" he asked, eyes dancing with mischief.

Lily ignored Remus' sigh of relief at his friend's return to normal, and instead fixed James with a glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Potter?" she growled out in anger. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the only other person on the planet!"

"Ah come on Lils! You're trying to tell me that you'll blow up the Charms classroom, but you won't go out with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" James whined.

"How did you even-" Lily started to ask, anger forgotten and replaced by surprise.

"Figure out it was you?" James said, finishing her question. "You're the only one in fifth year Charms who has the ability to do something like that apart from the four of us," he said, gesturing to his friends and him. "And it was definitely not us. So that really only left one possibility."

"Wait a second," a shocked Sirius said, "_you_ were the cause of what happened inside?" the astonishment on the faces of Peter and Remus made it clear that they were having similar trouble believing the idea.

"Of course it was," Lily said, scoffing at the disbelief on the boys' faces.

"But – But why would _you_ do _that_?" Remus asked, sounding completely lost.

At that, a mischievous smile spread across Lily's face, an expression none of the Marauders had ever seen her wear before.

"I couldn't prove that that incident with the glitter last week was the four of you," she said, "so I decided to get even. Maybe you four will think the next time you decide to pull a prank on me."

With that, she turned around and walked off, leaving three open-mouthed boys behind her. As to the fourth –

"Are you _sure_ you won't go out with me?"

"_No_, Potter!"

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 521. Spoken Lies_

_Fanfiction Tournaments - May_


End file.
